Illusionist
by kardon
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction so critique would be really helpful. Anyways Ianto stumbles upon a new alien device which causes problems.Can the team help Ianto or is he to far gone? will Ianto and Jack get through this? Sorry i suck at summaries
1. Good start

Hey :D this my first Fanfiction so dont beat me up too much if its crap :D hehe

Chapter One - Good Start

Ianto woke in his apartment, forgetting where he was he shot up, half expecting to be in his bed. He sighed quietly to himself as he got up off the bed, its warm silky sheets left his fragile body and he shivered ever so slightly.

As Ianto walked to his bathroom he turned the light on and twisted the handle to turn the shower on. It hummed as it came to life. Ianto smiled he always loved that sound ever since Jack and him had a bit of a "get to know you" session in the showers at the hub. Ianto stripped and got in; gasping at how hot it was then turning the heat down.

He washed his hair and scrubbed himself clean. He reached for a towel only to find a pair of boxers he was wiping on his face. He panicked for a sec only to realise they were Jacks from when he slept over the day before and he burst out laughing. Ianto wandered over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of white boxers and slid them on.

Next he would have to find a suit that jack would find him sexy in .So he decided to go with jacks favourite one: Black pinstriped jacket and trousers, reddish pink shirt and a black tie with red diagonal stripes that just screamed out " I am the sex!"

Ianto bounced to the coffee machine and started making a double espresso with cream. It was 7am and he didn't need to be at the hub until 8 am so Ianto realized at the hub he was out of Jacks "special" coffee so he headed to the store with his money in hand. As he walked down the street he thought about how great jack has been with the whole "I'm not ready yet "sex thing. Ianto Searched for Jacks coffee but he couldn't find it so he decided that he would get a different one, well it wasn't really any different to (Jack anyways) , it was same in colour but made by a different company and a bit more expensive that Ianto would have liked,

"What jack wants Jack will get or in this case something similar" Ianto thought not noticing he had a big grin on his face as he handed the cashier the money.

"Some ones in a good mood" the cashier said smiling while he did

"Yes I am. Feels like a good day "Ianto said laughing as he thanked the cashier he left the store looking at his watch."Quarter to already " he muttered.

Ianto made his way to the hub. As he entered through the vault all he could hear were these loud screams but, suddenly they stopped.

"Strange" he whispered.

Ianto made his way to the kitchen putting the coffee in the cupboard.

He made jack a cup of coffee seeing it was around this time he would ask for one before the others get in and because Ianto always loved the taste of coffee in Jack's mouth during their early morning make-out session,

When Ianto finished with making Jacks coffee just how Jack likes it was around 9 am so he walked to go up the stairs but he noticed a package on his desk. It was a long metal tube with a switch on either end with beautiful patterns engraved all around it.

Ianto was always careful with alien things that had not been researched but this time curiosity got the best of him, so he flipped both switches, nothing happened, so he put it down and went to turn around but the tube started to open in the middle.

It was weird Ianto didn't notice any opening before he flipped the switches. He looked inside to find a word which read Illusionist. After about 3 seconds it sealed its self shut again so Ianto thought nothing of it and went back to putting his ear piece on and walked up to jacks office , carefully looking at the floor then at the mugs then back to the floor again making sure he wouldn't fall. He quickly opened the door.

Ianto's body froze with shock at what lied a few inches in front of him. The mugs fell swiftly to the ground crashing beneath Ianto but he didn't flinch a bit.


	2. Pain

Ianto's body froze with shock at what lied a few inches in front of him. The mugs fell swiftly to the ground crashing beneath Ianto but Ianto didn't flinch a bit. In front of him was a very unbelievable very naked jack and Gwen doing it right on top of Jacks desk, the pain Ianto felt was unbearable, his hand moved to his heart and squeezed as if trying to make the pain stop.

"Oh ...... Ianto " Gwen yelped shocked as jack turned round to look a very traumatized Ianto in the face.

"oh, I'm sorry...." Ianto said quietly "I didn't mean to disturb you both" a tear ran down Ianto's cheek.

"Yan... I can explain ..." Jack stuttered.

" No jack ..." Ianto shouted " its fine ... really ..." Ianto sniffed

" Ianto if you just ...umph.... hold on .." jack replied pulling his trousers on but, without realising, Ianto was already down the stairs and running towards the door.

"Oh no you don't Ianto " Jack said smiling pulling on his wrist strap and ear piece. Clicking some buttons making the door begin to close. Ianto realised this and ran as fast as he could to make it through the door , which he did although his jacket got caught in the sealed door Ianto ripped it whimpering at his favourite jacket,

The scene running through Ianto's head over and over again. I mean he saw jack flirting with Gwen but he does that with everyone even with Owen sometimes!, he didn't think he would actually do anything. Wasn't Ianto enough? Did he make him wait too long? Did jack realise he didn't actually love him? All possibilities ran through his head but none he thought would resort to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack woke to the sound of the weevils screeching at the top of their lungs. He got up and climbed the ladder to see what the hell was going on. Gwen was there doing something on the computers, face staring at it with confusion.

"Why are the weevils screeching as loud as they can ? "Jack shouted over the noise " Owens not here is he ? "

"You really think Owen would be here at quarter to 8? And I have no idea what's going on. There's no rift change or anything and I've already fed them"

"True. Where is Ianto ?"

"He doesn't need to be here until 8am"

"Shall we go in my office? It will at least get some quiet from the bloody weevils"

They walked up to jacks office and Gwen sat on the desk they started talking about what could be agitating the weevils jack looked at his watch it was 9:03 am and a crash was heard behind jack.

" Oh ...Ianto your here " Gwen smiled.

Jack turned and looked at Ianto who had dropped the mugs and was now holding his hand to his heart before Ianto said quietly

"Oh .. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you both "and as he said it a tear ran down his cheek, which made jack worry before they both looked at each other confused.

"Yan ...why are you crying? " but before he finish it Ianto shouted:

"No Jack.....its fine really ..." sniffling in between words

" Ianto if you just ... umph ....hold on a minute " jack said grabbing his coat , ear piece and wrist strap.

" Jack he's running towards the door . What's wrong with him? "

" I have no idea. But we'll soon find out! ... oh no you don't Ianto " jack said smiling while he put on his wrist strap then pushing some buttons making the vault door close " Gotcha"

he saw Ianto run for it and get through " shit" jack whispered through his teeth. He looked at Gwen who was tracking Ianto from his ear piece which he must of forgot he was wearing.

Jack turned on his ear com hoping Owen or tosh would have it on

" Tosh , Owen you there ?"

"Please tell me there aren't any weevils out at this time ? " Owen sighed

"he he , no Bigger problems "

"What could be bigger that a giant swarm of weevils coming out in daylight ? " tosh asked

"Look something has happened to Ianto he's acting really really strange. He just burst in on me and Gwen...

"Getting it on ? " Owen asked eagerly

" Owen !" Tosh said

" No ....he walked in on me and her talking about the weevils cause there making a racket and Ianto looked at us like we were as Owen said " getting it on " ! now he's run out and I need you to stop him from getting away until we find out what's wrong with him ! Where are you both anyway? " Jack said as fast as he could

" it's your lucky day were right outside " Owen said sheepishly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto ran into the store, grabbed his keys and pushed open the door only to find tosh and Owen with their guns drawn and pointing at him.

"Ianto , it's okay ...." tosh said shaking ever so slightly " what's wrong? "

"Tea boy listen to me don't do anything stupid now" Owen stared right at him slowly moving in.

Ianto was startled to see both of them out here together this early, it was unusual to see Owen here before 10am and so see tosh arrive after 9am and more importantly.... Together!! He thought for a while then realise why Owen and Tosh were always in the toilets or offering to go and get the pizza rather then Ianto order it then pick it up. But this wasn't the time to ask as Ianto's anger and sadness was causing his heart to rip apart,

It was clear to Ianto he would have to think of something quick.


	3. Quick

Ianto was startled to see both of them out here together this early. It was unusual to see Owen here before 10am and so see tosh arrive after 9am and more importantly...together! He thought for a while then realise why Owen and Tosh were always in the toilets or offering to go and get the pizza rather than Ianto order it then pick it up. But this wasn't the time to ask as Ianto's anger and sadness was causing his heart to rip apart.

It was clear to Ianto he would have to think of something quick.

Ianto froze.

"Tosh, Owen?" He questioned "What are you doing? I just forgot to get Ja ...Jack...Jack's"

Ianto stuttered as if he couldn't say his name. "coffee."

"Ianto tell me what's wrong, what happened?"Tosh said worryingly looking at her best friend. She had known Ianto long enough to figure out when something was wrong but this time, this time she had no idea what was making him act so weird, just that something terrible must have happened for Ianto not to ignore it and that was a big stretch for Ianto.

Iantos knees started to wobble violently; he started to breathe extremely fast as if he was hyperventilating. Ianto closed his eyes and fell to his knees, head bowed. Owen ran to his side putting one hand on Ianto's back and the other on his chest. Before placing his gun on the floor next to Ianto and puling some sort of alien medical device out of his pocket and scanning Ianto.

"Thats weird" Owen looked confused "From what I'm reading, he's fine!"

"But he's not fine! Just look at him" Tosh panicked "That's not normal and he's certainly not acting normal is he ?"Tosh brushed her hand through Ianto's hair whom was suddenly very quiet. No more fast breathing no more shaking and his eyes were wide open. Just staring at the floor.

"Ianto?" Owen said "Talk to me if you can hear me Ianto"

"Tosh, Owen, what the fuck is going on out there?" Jack practically screamed over the comms.

"Why aren't you out here yet Jack? " Owen huffed in annoyance.

"Were locked in" Jack sighed "Only opens from the outside, why the hell did we install that? i mean really what was the point? So you are going to have to open it there's a switch in the tourist office under the table the blue one NOT the red one okay? "

"Fucking great, Jack!" Owen said waving his hands in the air, back turned to Ianto and Tosh. "Jack ...Ianto is ..." Suddenly there was a small whimper that came from Tosh and then silence.

"Owen... Owen can you hear me ? "Jack stood still in his office awaiting the reply a worried Gwen standing impatiently.

Then Owen whispered "Ianto...Ianto listen to me this isn't you, Let Tosh go...."

"Owen what's happening? " Jack whispered pacing and cursing at himself for shutting the hub down.

"He's got Tosh in a choke hold ....And a gun to her head" Owen whispered not taking his eyes of Ianto.

"Now why did you have to go and say that huh ? " Ianto whimpered with a sad look on his face.

"Ianto let Tosh go" Owen said sternly his face going red.

"Oh I'm sorry Ianto can't answer the phone right now, May I take a message ? " Ianto smiled a devilish smile, his canines showing.

"Where's Ianto? His mind I mean..." Owen said confused. Which also got a confused look from Tosh who was very calm.

"Oh he's here. He's just a little....how you say ...Reluctant to having someone else at the wheel" Then suddenly Ianto put his other hand to his head and yelped in pain. "Tosh... help me ... it hurts so much," he whispered in her ear.

Ianto screamed releasing Tosh to put his other hand to his head but accidently tripped Tosh up and she fell. The concrete floor welcoming her with a smack to the head and she didn't move.

The monster inside Ianto got in control "Stupid .....ugh...Insect..." he grunted.

Owen went to run to Tosh but the monster grabbed the gun and shot Owen in the leg right below the knee cap. Owen yelped, falling swiftly to the ground his hands applying pressure to the wound.]

"Owen , Tosh " Jack shouted, his face fuming with worry. "Gwen hurry up and try and get us outta' here "

"On it Jack came the reply as she bashed at the keyboard.

Ianto started to run. He ran faster and faster until he couldn't breathe. Ianto looked around. He was under a small bridge Slowly being engulfed by Ivy and moss. The monster wasn't in control, at least he couldn't feel him in control as he made himself run. Ianto knew he was there; just in the comer of his mind like a song you just can't remember the tune to.


End file.
